Lose Yourself
by Six2VII
Summary: The gang embarks on a trip across country to find a missing Tyler. They are introduced to a whole new world where werewolves reign. Relationships and loyalties are tested as each friend tries to figure where they belong. **A Stefonnie (Bonnie x Stefan) fic.**


**_A/N: Some things you should know. AU. Jeremy's dead. The gang is in college. Tyler is still MIA because of Klaus. Bonnie's a witch and over everything. Baroline reigns supreme. Stefonnie's my OTP. Excuse my grammar and my potty mouth. Fair warning-Updates will be sporadic but I don't like to leave things unfinished. There will be smut in later chapters._**

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine._**

* * *

_Ding. Dong_. "STEFAN…Can you get that, it's probably Matt." Caroline called from the kitchen. Bonnie and Caroline were plopping chocolate chip cookie dough on baking sheets. "Bonnie stop eating the dough. There won't be any left for cookies." Caroline teased. Bonnie looked at the five rolls on the counter. "Really Caroline? How many cookies can six people eat?" Matt walked through the kitchen door with three pizzas. Bonnie looked up at her friend and smiled. "Hey Matt!" Matt put the pizzas on the kitchen table. "Bon, Care."

"If Tyler were here he could eat a whole roll by himself." Bonnie grinned until she could see the tears forming in Caroline eyes. Caroline hadn't heard from Tyler in weeks. Bonnie went over to hug her friend. "I'm okay. He'll call. I'm sorry to ruin movie night." Matt watched his friend concerned. "We all miss him Care." Caroline smiled up at Matt. "So what are we watching tonight?" Caroline said trying to change the subject. Bonnie shrugged. "Damon and Elena were in charge of the movies," Matt offered hanging his jacket on the back of the kitchen chair. "Where are they?"

"Who knows with those two?" Caroline said swatting at Bonnie as she put a chocolate chip in her mouth. Bonnie shook her head. "Be nice. Bon-" Bonnie rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "I am being nice. I'm here aren't I? I still can't believe I let you talk me into this." Matt sighed. "Come on Bon, you know Elena needed to be around people she loved." Bonnie looked at Matt like he had three heads. "So why isn't she at the boarding house with the Salvatores. Instead of living in our yoga room." Caroline placed her tray of cookies in the oven. "Because we love her, and you can deny it all you want, but you love her too." Bonnie rolled her eyes again. "She messed up. Her humanity was off but we can't give up on her." Bonnie started to speak but Caroline ignored her and continued, "We didn't give up on you when you went crazy and sided with Silas." Matt shook his head agreeing with Caroline. "For the record, I was trying to get rid of Silas. I wanted him out of our lives. I was thinking of all of us. I didn't try to stake you in the woods. I didn't call you useless Matt, and I especially didn't try to rip my best friend's throat out."

"Ahem." Damon said walking into the kitchen. Elena walked in behind him carrying a bag. Silence befell the room. Matt and Caroline looked at Bonnie pleading. Elena glanced at her friends, and placed the bag on the counter pulling out DVDs. "We got _Iron Man 3_ and _This is the End_, and for when the guys leave, I got _The Covenant._ Bonnie I know how much you like Taylor Kitsch." Elena said attempting to connect with her childhood friend. Bonnie rolled her eyes going to the fridge to get a beer. She walked past everyone and went in the living room. She needed to be away from everyone. This was supposed to be her haven away from all things Gilbert and Salvatore.

-o0o-

Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt had been accepted at William and Mary College. Of course Bonnie and Caroline would be roommates. She had been so excited. Her dad even rented them a house in Williamsburg. Her first year in college was great. She was doing well in her classes and dating. Matt and his teammates practically lived at their house. Caroline had won some journalism competition, and practically ran the campus radio station. Life was good. Until a month ago, Caroline begged Bonnie to let Elena come and stay with them. Elena had gotten into James Madison, and she didn't understand why Elena hadn't gone there. No, she spent her year gallivanting with the Salvatore brothers.

Caroline was still speaking to Elena. Stefan had convinced her to forgive and forget, but Bonnie just could not get over someone who is supposed to be her sister trying to kill her. And of course, where Elena went the Salvatore's followed, so she was stuck with the same people she was trying to get away from. She had had four weeks of Damon's smart-ass comments because she didn't kiss the ground Elena walked on and countless lectures from Stefan, "We're a family. We love each other." _Are you serious, Stefan?_ Elena is fucking your brother every night.

She tried to be mad at Caroline, but she really just wanted to help Elena. She wanted everything to go back to the way it was. It was never going to be the way it was. Bonnie didn't know who was worst Caroline or Stefan. She could understand why Damon was here 24 hours a day. _Not Really. _But,Why was Stefan? Bonnie thought he was interested in Caroline for a second until she heard him tell Matt that he thought of her as a sister. So, I mean, did Elena have a golden vagina?

Bonnie sat in the living room in silence until she noticed Stefan in the corner of the room, sitting reading her biology book. Exams were over she could sell it back for gas money. She moved to get up and go to her room upstairs. _Fuck movie night_, she thought.

"You don't have to leave. I'll leave." Stefan said rising from the chair. "It doesn't matter y'all are about the watch the movie down here anyway. I'm going to my room." Stefan furrowed his brow. "You're not going to watch with us?" Bonnie sighed and shook her head. She needed to reel herself in. If she loss her temper the expression would try to take back over. She hadn't told Caroline but if Elena transferred to William and Mary, she was going to leave. Maybe try UC Santa Cruz.

She loved Caroline and Matt, and wanted nothing more than to experience college with them but she just couldn't with Elena. "Bonnie, I know Elena hurt you-" Bonnie held up her hand to stop Stefan before he started. "If you knew that Stefan you wouldn't let her name come out your mouth when talking to me." Bonnie moved to go upstairs. Stefan flashed in front of her. He spoke softly, "If you don't talk about it how are you going to heal and move on." Bonnie looked at Stefan incredulously.

"Stefan what makes you think I want to move on? What about you healing and moving on? How is that going for you? Why are you even here?" Bonnie moved around the vampire and climbed the steps to her bedroom. She definitely had to go.

Caroline came out of the kitchen. She had heard the whole exchange. She smiled at her friend. She knew his heart was probably breaking twice, once for Elena, the other for her ever so oblivious best friend. She loved Bonnie, and totally got were she was coming from, but sometimes she could be clueless. She was so filled with hurt and anger she couldn't see what was in front of her face. Caroline grabbed Stefan's hand and led him into the den. Shutting the door behind her. "Why don't you just tell her?" Stefan was brooding. He shook his head. "You had the perfect opportunity, she asked why you were here?" Stefan sat down staring out the window. "Tell her what Caroline? _I like her._ She can't stand me, or Damon and we all knows how she feels about Elena." Caroline mouth dropped open.

"She does like you! She loves you. All of you." Stefan shook his head somberly. "She doesn't want to be in the same room with me. The minute she saw I was in the room she tried to leave." Caroline moved to sit by her friend. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Stefan, she's angry, more with Elena than anybody. And she sees you and Damon as an extension of Elena. You need to change that. I told you to come up here in October. No you waited until Elena and Damon came and now you look like a puppy dog. Plus there's the Abby thing, and the Gram's thing and the Jeremy thing…" Stefan's brows shot up. "Jeremy thing?" Caroline nodded. "You know… the whole burning his body." Stefan was hurt and surprised. "She blames me for that? Elena set him on fire, after Damon told her to turn off her humanity." Caroline shrugged. "She kind of feels like you and Damon were there, why didn't you stop her." Stefan started laughing. Caroline cocked her head to the side. "And you want me to confess my feelings to this woman." Stefan asks through chuckles. "_I'm_ going to end up on fire." Caroline smiled at that. "I'm giving you the inside scoop so you can fix the problems between you two. I'm giving you a leg up. You should be thanking me."

"I don't know. Maybe I should head back to Mystic Falls. I've apologized a zillion times. I try to talk to her." Caroline sighs. "What," Stefan questions noticing Caroline's expression. "You try to talk to her but it's always about Elena. If I hadn't caught you staring at Bonnie at the graduation party I would have no idea that you have feelings for her." Stefan shrugs. "She's upset about Elena. I want to help her with that." Caroline rolls her eyes. "Yeah well it comes off as lovesick Stefan trying to help his ex out. Not I want to make sweet love to you." Stefan grinned.

The things he wanted to do to Bonnie couldn't be described as sweet, but he wasn't going to admit that to Caroline. He didn't even know where it came from. He had always thought she was attractive and a really good friend. In a strange way he felt that she had been there for him, even though they weren't that close. She was always getting everyone out of a bind. He respected her. Then respect turned to admiration. Then she turned into this badass, slaying untoward doppelgangers and millennia old vampire wizards and he was done. But she was so angry with him, Damon, and Elena. He really had no idea what to do.

Every time he tried to classify it as a crush and move on, he just thinks about everything she is willing to do to save the people she loves. He wanted to be counted in that number. The most attractive thing about Bonnie, despite her being beautiful, was her loyalty. He needed that. He yearned for it. After a century of having to share the women he loved with his brother, loyalty and devotion had become the sexiest thing in the world to Stefan, and Bonnie Bennett had it in spades. He thinks about her at the graduation party, happy, dancing and sexy as hell. He wanted to make sure she had more of that in her life.

Caroline watched Stefan lost in his head. The ripper was peaking through. Her eyebrow rose, her lips moved into a knowing smile. When Stefan finally glanced over at her he was amused by her expression. "What?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Mm hm." Stefan eyes narrowed. "Have you fed today Ripper?" Stefan pursed his lips. "She was a willing volunteer. She left whole, alive, and very satisfied." Caroline face crumpled in disgust. "Ew."

"I'm a vampire Caroline it's what I do." Stefan said laying his head on the back of the couch and closing his eyes. "Well…I'm a vampire too and I don't feed on people." Stefan turned towards her and opened on eye. "If I didn't learn control I was going to start ripping again. This is the best way to keep him-me under control. It's a win-win situation." Caroline grabbed his hands. She was unsure but wanted to believe him. "I hope so. Cause I hate to go Lexi on your ass." They both turned when Matt opened the door.

"Care, It's Tyler. He's on the phone for you." Caroline jumped off the couch, grabbing the phone out of Matt's hands. She moved to the far corner of the room. Matt shook his head and sat by Stefan on the couch. "Where's Bon?" Matt said. He thought she would be in here since she wasn't in the living room. Him and Bonnie had grown close this past year. He considered her to be his best friend. He hated when she was upset. He loved Elena and always would, but she needed to give Bonnie her space. Trying to force her way back into her life was making it worst.

Stefan sighed. "Upstairs. She said she was skipping movie night." Stefan shook his head. He should just go back to Mystic Falls _or_, the ripper spoke up, _you could just join Klaus and Rebekah in New Orleans_. Matt watched Stefan. Matt sighed. "You should just tell her man." Matt said getting to his feet. Stefan's expression was puzzled. Matt just shrugged wearing an easy grin. Matt wasn't blind. After his econ exam and working all day, Matt was hungry. He was going to grab a slice or four.

-o0o-

"Tyler, Where have you been? Why haven't you called? I was so worried."

"I know babe, and I'm sorry. I've met some really cool people and I've been busy."

"Busy doing what?" Caroline said playing with the curtain ties her and Bonnie had made.

"I can't really tell you. Just know that I love you and miss you so much." Worry crept into Caroline's mind.

"I miss you too Tyler, babe Klaus is gone. He's in New Orleans. You can come home."

"Care Bear, you know I can't do that." _Actually I don't know that_, Caroline thought angrily.

"Why not? We're not even in Mystic Falls anymore. Matt's here you guys can get a place together. You can get a job," She said trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Caroline. I love you, but I can't come back." Tears started streaming down Caroline's face. There was a scream and muffling on the end of Tyler's connection.

"TYLER," Caroline yelled into the phone her chest hurting. Stefan came and stood behind her. She listened intently trying to see if she could hear anything. Matt, Elena, and Damon entered the room. Stefan could hear Bonnie open her bedroom door and running down the steps.

Tyler came back on the phone speaking rapidly, clearly rattled. "Babe I got to go. I love you. I'll call when I can." The line went dead.

Caroline stared at the phone, holding her stomach. Her breathing was rapid. "What happened?" Elena and Stefan said in unison. Bonnie walked in the room, concern written all over her face. She looked like she was ready to attack.

"I don't know…there was a scream then he said he had to go." Caroline said. Stefan put his arm around his friend and guided her to the couch. "Take it from the top, what happened?" Everyone moved around Caroline as she recounted her phone conversation.

"Well maybe someone was turning or something. It doesn't mean he's in trouble." Damon said taking a seat in an armchair. Bonnie glared at Damon.

"No he was being all vague, then I heard a scream, and then he came back on the phone all frantic. He's in trouble I have to find him." Caroline said getting up, pacing back and forth. Her face was contorted with worry. Her fingers twisting around each other as she tried to come to a solution. "How can I find?" Then it came to Caroline. She turned staring at her friend. Bonnie looked up at Caroline, as everyone turned to her, as they always did. Bonnie sighed. "I need a map and do you have anything of Tyler's." Caroline's face lit up. "His football Jersey he left it at my house after-" Damon scrunched his face. "Spare us the details." Bonnie thought for a minute. "Since we don't have any of his blood. I need something to scry with. Something connected to him." Caroline eyes drifted to the ceiling as she searched her memory. "What about the charm bracelet he gave me?" Bonnie nodded. "I could use one of the charms. That's actually perfect."

Caroline rushed off to her room to round up Tyler's things. Stefan and Matt ran to convenience store at the end of the road to get a map. Elena and Damon were collecting all the candles in the house. Bonnie made her way to the kitchen. She moved the pizza boxes off the table placing them on the counter. It had been months since she had to do magic. She just wanted to be human for a while after the whole Silas thing. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

When she opened them everyone was standing around her, staring. She furrowed her brow. "What?" She said looking confused. Stefan stared at her in awe, "You're floating." Bonnie looked down. She was indeed. She concentrated lowering her self to the ground. She sighed. "Candles," Elena step forward smiling warmly. Bonnie lookrd at the girl, then took them from her hands. She set them at the five points. "Map," Matt unfolded the map and placed it on the table between the candles. Damon offered a lighter. Bonnie smirked waving her hand as all the candles burst into flame.

"Caroline where's the charm?" Bonnie took it from her hooking it to a silver chain from around her neck. "Care, you hold his shirt and think of Tyler. Bonnie took her hand, closed her eyes, and then started chanting in Latin." Everyone watched in amazement as the chain hanging from Bonnie still hands started swinging back and forth on its own accord. The movement became rapid, moving so fast it blurred, until it stopped with a _thud_, Tyler's football charm landed on the east coast of Michigan. Matt stepped in closer as Bonnie opened her eyes.

"Detroit? Tyler's in Detroit?" Everyone looked baffled. "There's no wilderness in Detroit. I thought dogs like to roam free." Damon snarked. "No there's not, but it's all but abandoned by humans. It's the perfect place for supernaturals to hide." Stefan said watching Bonnie to see if she showed any signs of wear. Caroline looked concerned. "I watched a documentary on Detroit and it's really bad up there. Guys, I have to go find Tyler. He's in trouble, I know it."

Bonnie flicked her wrist. The candles went out immediately. "Well you know I'm not letting you go alone." She said trying to fold the map back up. Matt put his arm around his blonde friend. "Me either." Elena walked over to the pair. "We should all go." Damon snorted. "I don't know. I'm not convinced Caroline's pet is in trouble." Stefan rolled his eyes. "She heard a scream Damon." Damon pulled out a chair to sit. Pulling Elena in his lap. She yelped.

"Yeah then he got back on the phone. Clearly it wasn't Tyler screaming." Matt shook his head, rebutting, "But Caroline said he sounded frantic." Caroline threw her hands in the air. "It doesn't matter. I'm going. Stay here or not." Bonnie put her arms around her friend. "Me too." Matt nodded his head. "Me three." Stefan smiled at Caroline. "You know I'm in." Elena pulled herself from Damon's grasp, "I'm going also." Everyone turned and looked at Damon. He let out a big huff but then relented, "Somebody's got keep you losers out of trouble. I guess our trip to Miami is cancelled then?" He said looking at Elena. She looked sheepish. "I forgot all about that." She said going to hug Damon. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "_Maybe_ I can get some of my money back." Damon said kissing her on her forehead. Nearly everyone jumped when Sam Cooke began crooning threw the air.

_Darling you send me_

_I know you send me_

_Darling you send me_

_Honest you do, honest you do_

_Honest you do, whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

Caroline raced to her phone on the counter. "Hello. Hello. Tyler?" Everyone turned. Watching Caroline's face closely. The vampires all tuned in to her conversation to ascertain if Tyler was really in trouble or not.

"Hey. Hey Babe. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, Tyler what happened the phone just cut off."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I realized after everything calmed down I probably scared you."

"Calm down? Are you okay? What Happened? Tyler what's going on?"

"Oh nothing Babe, one of my friends he has been real sick, he just passed. I'm with his family."

"But-"

"Don't worry Caroline. I'm fine." Caroline let out a sigh of relief.

"Please consider coming home."

"Care, I can't. I miss you so much. I really wish I could." Tyler sighed. "This isn't it fair to you. I love you so much and I don't want to have to let you go, but this isn't right."

"What are you saying Tyler"

"Caroline you're in college you should be partying, concentrating on school. Not waiting by the phone for me to call. Look I found this place. It could be permanent for me. My home and heart is always going to be where you are but you have to let go."

"Tyler, no. I love you." Caroline said threw tears.

"I love you too. I will always love you, but you need to let go. I won't be calling anymore. You deserve better. You deserve the world. And I just can't give it to you." Caroline couldn't speak. Audible sobs rocked through he body. Bonnie and Stefan moved to Caroline. Bonnie held her tightly. Stefan took the phone.

"Tyler man, you know you can come home. Klaus is gone. You don't have to do this." But it was too late. There was a dial tone.

-o0o-

When Bonnie and Elena returned from Caroline's room, the kitchen was spotless. The boys had put away the pizza, salad, and cookies and had washed the dishes. Elena wanted to grab Bonnie and take her in the den and grovel at her feet until she forgave her, but she was too afraid. She missed her friend. She missed her terribly. She had no idea where all that garbage came from that she told Bonnie when her humanity was off. Bonnie had always been there. She was horrified that she tried to kill both her best friends.

When Caroline and Bonnie left and went off to college she knew if she didn't do something. Bonnie was never going to speak to her again. They would live their lives apart, and she couldn't handle that. She had lost so much. They had lost so much. So she was here crashing in their spare bedroom trying to patch up a friendship she had destroyed. If she was being honest with her self she had been neglecting Bonnie, Caroline and Matt long before she became a vampire. She just always thought they would be there. She got so caught up in Stefan that here friends had fallen by the wayside. It wasn't right. She was wrong, and she was trying to correct her past mistakes. Caroline and Matt had forgiven her, but Bonnie, strong and loyal Bonnie would take some time. Trust was a big thing to her lifelong friend and Elena had shattered it. In one night, the night that was supposed to be Bonnie's night, being Prom Queen and all, Elena had shown her the monster she could be.

"How is she?" Stefan said. Elena sat by Damon at the table. "She's finally stopped crying." Bonnie went to the fridge. "I'm going to take her up some food. She hasn't eaten." Stefan moved to get two plates out of the cabinet. "You haven't eaten either Bonnie." Bonnie shrugged. "I'll eat." Matt rolled his eyes, grabbing the pizza box out of Bonnie's hands. He knew she would never listen Stefan, and Stefan would develop more brow lines from worry. "Sit. I'll warm up some pizza and some cookies. Elena, can you take Caroline a plate? Stefan will you grab the salad" Matt turned to Damon. Damon raised a brow. "Damon you sit there and do whatever it is you do." Bonnie sighed.

"Matt I'm fine. I can take Caroline some food." Matt pointed to the chair. Bonnie made a face and sat across from Damon. Stefan took out the salad out of the fridge and two bowls from the cabinet. "You did a pretty big spell, and haven't stop moving since. I think you should take a moment to eat." Bonnie crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll eat then maybe you two will leave me alone."

-o0o-

Matt, Stefan and Bonnie sat at the kitchen table staring at playing cards. They were playing poker. Elena and Damon had gone to bed hours ago. Bonnie went up to check on Caroline in between hands. "What time is it?" Matt said yawning, dropping his winning hand on the table. Bonnie turned to look at the clock on the microwave. "It's 3:08." She said surprised at how time had flown by. "Damn, I should be getting home." Bonnie shook her head. Matt was clearly tired and they had been drinking. Matt lived thirty minutes away in Newport News. He said Williamsburg was too rich for his pockets. "It's late Matt. Why don't you sleep in the den? I think the blanket and pillow you used last time is still in the closet. She looked over at Stefan. She could tell he was exhausted too. It would be rude not to offer him a bed. Stefan you can sleep in the living room on the couch if you want. I can get you some blankets. There are extra toothbrushes in the guest bathroom. Matt yawned again. "Yeah…I'm going to bed." Matt rose to leave the room. When Caroline shuffled into the kitchen.

"Care, are you okay honey?" Bonnie asked concerned. "Yeah…I went to your room but you weren't there. I'm glad you two are still here, because I have something to say. I'm going to Detroit." Everyone looked at Caroline worried. "Care your upset. It's late. Let's sleep on it." Bonnie said walking over to her friend. "You think I'm crazy and emotional. Well I'm not. I love Tyler and I want to be with him. He can't come home. So I'm going to Detroit." Stefan ran his hands through his hair.

"Caroline I understand how you feel but sometimes you have to let people go." Bonnie turned and looked at Stefan. She couldn't believe that just came out of his mouth. "Stefan you of all people should know how it feels to be in love with someone and not be able to hold them. Well I'm not letting fear or miles or anything stand in my way. I'm going to be with Tyler." Caroline declared. "We can live in the woods, and eat berries and bunnies." Matt laughed. "Caroline, I love you, but you in the woods? Berries? Really?" Caroline glared at her ex. His groggy smile quickly melted under her stare.

"Wait…what are you saying? You want to _move to Detroit_ with Tyler? Care, your upset. This is crazy." Bonnie said. "No it's not crazy. It makes perfect sense. You don't think I've tried to move on. You don't think I know it's pitiful to sit by the phone while you make out with hot random guys Bonnie." Bonnie blushed. Stefan and Matt both turned to look at Bonnie in shock. Matt was amused, Stefan not so much.

"I thought when I came to college I would meet someone and maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad, but I'm not even interested in going out. I love Tyler. I'm want to be with him." Bonnie sighed. She could see Caroline was serious, and that was not good. "What if we went to Detroit to find him? So you can talk to him and work something out. You can't just quit school Caroline and live in the woods. And you know Matt's right you're not exactly a wilderness type of girl. We can take a road trip. Instead of getting summer jobs we can visit Tyler in Detroit."

Matt swayed. Sleep clearly weighing on him. "Yeah…I'll drive you guys up there." Matt said yawning. "I got some money saved up. I didn't want to work at Stan's this summer anyway. But seriously, I'm about to collapse. I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you guys in the morning." Matt said leaving the kitchen.

"Okay well then it's settled. We can leave tomorrow." Bonnie and Stefan's eyes bulged.

"Tomorrow?" Stefan said. He was hoping he would have more time to talk her out of it. "Yeah, I don't see why we can't leave tomorrow. We're done with exams. We don't have jobs." Bonnie was at a loss for words. Caroline had a point. Stefan quickly retorted, "Matt has a job, and he has to give two weeks notice." Caroline sighed. "We need time to plan and pack anyway Caroline. We just can't hop on the road to Detroit for three months. We don't know anything about Detroit or whom Tyler is with? I would really like to be prepared. I need some herbs and a few things to protect us." Bonnie added while Stefan nodded. "What about blood bags, food, water, cash? What are you going to tell your parents?" Caroline threw her hands up. "Okay I get it. Two weeks, but don't think your talking me out of this," Caroline said glaring at Stefan. "I'm going with or without you." She said turning and going back to her bedroom. Bonnie and Stefan looked at each other concerned. "Do you think she's serious?" Stefan asked even though he knew the answer. Bonnie sighed and shook her head in disbelief. "As a heart attack." They were headed to Detroit.

-o0o-

"Are you sure your okay with this Caroline?" Elena said following the blonde around as she packed. Caroline pull down another suitcase from her closet, she didn't know how long they would be in Michigan. "Elena, look it's okay. You and Damon had plans. We are just taking a road trip to check on Tyler. Go to Miami." Caroline was too focused on getting to Tyler to deal with Elena's guilt. Besides she had Bonnie, Stefan, and Matt, she would be fine. Caroline left her bedroom to see if Bonnie still had her jean jacket.

Bonnie was placing her grimoire and athame in the worn trunk Grams had left her, when Caroline entered her bedroom. Elena followed but stopped in the threshold of Bonnie's doorway. After four weeks of living in the house together, Elena had still never set foot in the room. Bonnie had made it clear that she wasn't welcome in her space. She watched as Caroline moved around the room like it was hers, opening drawers, and going into Bonnie's closet. Bonnie looked unaffected as Caroline flitted around her room, but Elena could tell her attention was focused on her position at the door. Caroline obviously found what she was searching for, she passed Elena and went back down the hall into her bedroom. Elena lingered at Bonnie's door. "Bonnie, I know your still mad and have every right to be, I just truly want to tell you I am sorry again. I really miss you…us. I know in the past I have been focused on vampires, and Stefan…Damon and we really hadn't spent much time together, but I love you, and I don't want to lose you in my life." Elena said with tears forming in her brown eyes.

Bonnie was trying to tune Elena out, but she was seething. She was angry, most of all with herself. After two weeks of Elena helping with Caroline, she could feel her resolve softening despite her wishes. Despite feeling used, betrayed, and sidelined for the Salvatore's, Bonnie had started to think Elena had finally gotten it. Then yesterday she found out Elena was going to Miami with Damon. One of Elena's best friends, her so called sister, was clearly not thinking straight and was plotting to move to the woods with her hybrid boyfriend and Elena was too busy chasing after Damon. Elena was making it clear. The Salvatore's needs would always come first. Damon…the monster who used Caroline in the worst possible way, tried to kill her, killed Jeremy, killed her mother, and caused her Grams to die still came before her sisters in their time of need, the people she grew up with. _Damn it, Bonnie_. She could feel the tears.

Elena saw tears in Bonnie's eyes, and her heart filled with hope. Instinctually, she moved towards her friend to comfort her, but when she stepped pass the doorway she knew she had made a horrible mistake. Bonnie's face contorted in anger. The sight of her best friend stopped Elena in her tracks. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Bonnie yelled. Elena's shock turned quickly to frustration then to anger. Tears started streaming down Bonnie's face. "You think you can come here after everything, demand forgiveness, and expect everything to be okay. One month with Elena _and Damon_ is supposed to make up for the last two years of my life?" Caroline rushed into the room looking between her two friends. She knew it was coming, but why did it have to be the day they left for Detroit. "I am so tired of apologizing to you Bonnie Bennett. Do you think I wanted any of this to happen? You think I wanted our friendship to end up like this? Do you think I wanted Grams to die?" Bonnie inhaled sharply, her eyes wild with fury. Caroline was scared. The boys were out gasing up, and picking up last minute items. She was the only one there to stop the impending battle. She could feel the magic bouncing around in the air as black veins were spreading across Elena's face.

"DON'T YOU SAY HER NAME! YOU DON'T GET TO SAY HER NAME. NOT WHILE YOUR FUCKING DAMON SALVATORE OR IS IT STEFAN TODAY? I CAN'T KEEP UP. NOT WHILE, ONCE AGAIN YOUR GOING OFF WITH A SALVATORE INSTEAD OF TAKING CARE OF YOUR SISTER!" Elena's eyes narrowed, Bonnie's words were like a stake to the heart. The veins melted from Elena's face. She looked at Bonnie who was clearly hurt and distraught. Then she turned to look at Caroline, who was shaking her head, her face stained with tears. Elena tried, "Caroline…I" Caroline lifted her hand. She didn't have time for this. "What I need in this moment is for you two to stop." Caroline's voice broke. Bonnie tried to step forward and hug her, but Caroline moved back. She cleared her throat. "Bonnie, Elena is here and she's trying. Elena, you can't force Bonnie to forgive you until she's ready, and it would help if you didn't have a Salvatore on your heels. Now I have to go finish packing, because I'm worried about Tyler, remember him?" Caroline spun around and left the room. She jumped when she spotted Damon, Stefan, and Matt at the top of the stairs. They all looked anxious.

Bonnie and Elena glared at each other. Bonnie smirked, "Have fun in Miami." Elena shook her head sighing, tears spilling from her eyes. "Have fun with your hate." Elena left the room in a huff. The door slammed behind her. It was a second from hitting the teenager. Elena spotted Damon. "I'm ready to go." Concern stretched across Damon's face. "Are you sure?" Elena pushed pass the boys on the steps. "Yes." Damon looked at his brother and Matt and shrugged then followed Elena down the stairs and out the door.

Matt and Stefan stood on the steps not sure what they should do. "I'm going to check on Caroline," Matt said after a few minutes. As much as he wanted to check on Bonnie right now, he knew Stefan thoughts were probably with Bonnie, and secretly he was hoping they would get together. "I guess I'll check on Bonnie," Stefan said hesitantly. Matt moved off the top step passing Bonnie room. He stood in the doorway of Caroline's room watching her trying to close her suitcase. He went over and held it down while she zipped it up. "Where's Stefan?" Caroline said grabbing her purse, while Matt grabbed her luggage. "Checking on Bonnie." Caroline's face scrunched. "That probably wasn't a good idea."

Stefan knocked on the door. He could hear Bonnie breathing and her heartbeat, but she never answered the door. He knocked again and waited. Caroline and Matt emerged from Caroline's bedroom. Matt headed down the stairs and out to the car. Caroline stopped and squeezed Stefan's arm, before following Matt. "Bonnie, are you okay? We're leaving in about ten minutes." Silence. Bonnie's room door swung open suddenly. She brushed past Stefan carrying her trunk. Stefan could see her eyes were red and swollen from crying. "Hey," He cooed concerned, grabbing her arm. Bonnie jerked her arm away sending her trunk down the stairs, it's contents flying through the air. "Damn it." She said reaching down to pick up her belongings. Stefan flashed up and down the stairs until he had everything back in its place. Bonnie took the few items she had gathered and put them in the trunk. Closing the top. She reached to grab the handle, but Stefan beat her to it, and was already halfway down the stairs. She stared after him guiltily. Stefan wasn't so bad. Maybe she should cut him some slack. After all he had been acting more like a friend to Caroline and Bonnie than Elena. Bonnie descended the stairs moving towards the front door. "Do you guys have everything," Bonnie said leaning out the door. Matt looked up from stuffing bags into the trunk, "Yeah I think we are all set."

Bonnie closed and locked the front door, closing her eyes and whispering in Latin. Power surged through her center until she could feel it surrounding her. She released that power, felt the wards snap in place. Their home should be safe while they were away. Now all they had to do was drive across the country, find Tyler in an abandoned city, and convince him to come back home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
